soul slayer & dragon slayer of the leaf village
by brandoomleckie
Summary: this is going take a while so just read please m for stuff in future maybe


**I do not own bleach, I do not want Naruto, I do not own a fairytale, and what I do own it raining in the show or the fanfiction I should say and that's pretty much at the store or the ideal itself and some of the things that's going to happen And enjoy**

" **Natsu Dragneel it's not the time to be moping around like youYou got a stick up your butt or something are you not not see the next fire dragon Prince or are you or the next card in the stick-in-the-mud take on that guy and I'll put it on I didn't know yet she's been Begging for a beating for a long time".**

"Alright you got that my vibe I will take down this sick freak and you think I'm the person that's trying to kill everybody I hope you get some answers it's not there I'll see you in a few after life".

"Hey Ice stripper Let's kick this guy's but I already talked to a dad that I haven't seen in years sorry I didn't I didn't mean to bring back bad memories sorry man"

" None taken. So it's just you you are so what do we do only try something different for a change let's work together"

everybody in the background fell to the ground and said it is the apocalypse after all they're working together for the first time and gray is the one that said it.

Happy's is singing 'It's the end of the world as we know it'

Everyone agreeds

" Alright guys that's enough I'm going to have done a lot of crap over trying to do something serious here back to her usual ways after we're done with this more dangerous than he lets on What president did at the moment and I don't know where I'm getting all these work from but I'm really smiling now scary" what is very scared It is a very end of the world not yet

9hours*natsu happy with a sigh says 9 hour later*

An extremely powerful demon observed her butt 8 hours into this dang fight Yes, he did not want to die or get beat up very badly and no one expected this to happen zeref the king o it's been out of this stupid thing for this Milling room was just calling Immortal finally shows up and goes by Left handed to them by buy her a brotherly stare but weird I felt like he was being stalked at not to the brotherly love for some reason." **Hahaha your still gay"** Dad I want to call me gay I was you were trapped inside my stomach after all now who is the game right now " **All right you were not to shut up"" oh no Wow My future husband was now future pain in the ass good to know and now his father-in-law almost dead dog yay I don't want so many Grammy Awards it's not funny"" acnologia this is going to be my last fight to you but there's something waiting for you on the ground get the iron dragon slayer mate to get your thing fixed so that way she can read it to you I'm about to lose my life you're not going to have enough time to talk to you My tablet is going to need all my energy know nobody knows get out of here I'm feeling a very strong power coming above us everybody moved now cuz I always have I will open it because it's my magic opening the portal everybody go"**

Just a signal service everybody looked up and saw the portal only for only on top of them Not the Fairy Tail Guild themselves know the two dragons ever fighting themselves to death Maybe It may be the end of the world for him but he has Lucy(Me have her she can help him with his little problem maybe you can ask her on a date I don't know I have kids or whatever after he comes back from his one-year Mission Dam on the dad whoops Come on heavy meet your brothers and sisters).

then they were gone just like (that sorry about that I forgot I just had a)

That's the end of my fairytale and flashback jitsu

in the past before meeting jitsu

 _I was going as fast as I can but "hey Holy Fire Dragon where are we going man something's not right ichigo's power doesn't feel right anymore just more dark and Sinister now that I never did I mean it is gradually growing and growing and growing and the_ " _And the Yeah and you and machine started on guy from the so you can teach you to go to the final getsuga tenshou something doesn't feel right about him anymore like he's trying to we got to go he's going to kill that if you have to see him he might be sure you but you won't care anymore I can sense this feeling negative emotions if use my power on that played on that incoming We are screwed. At right now and everybody would be demolished We have to use as much of our spiritual pressure or power whatever we have to stop that they've been hitting that guy and everyone we know and love is not just his so you stupid moron you know he has a dumb one We should have known never to give him that kind of power I'm sorry Brandon we should have you You should block that as much as you can it's getting closer hurry now put everything you have into it listen to me here and then u just trust in you should never Live Throwing you have to throw yourself upon the enemy From the enemy and never look back from your photo face board grab your sword statue ground so I shall not let this scare me"_ Last Resort barrier wall" and I put everything into this attack I deliver we put everything in this attack I was paying attention on the attack itself my barrier was so strong but this is my last barrier hence the last name Last Resort Before you go kills us all and I have to warn everybody so I turn around before my powers are almost gone hey afro dude go back as fast as you can and told him that everybody was going to die here Ichigo went cray-cray We Can't Stop from now that's a regular density and I won't be able to solve them I lost all my power tell everybody I'm sorry I'm I can't stop and right now I am losing power as we speak and hurts please going now I can't hold it" he said he got it"

As soon as the is the Afroman got there he got it just barely made Mary just in time to tell him what just happened and regular tell them towards the afro man what's going on in the guy was like freaking out cuz he saw powerful hit the barrier it's only last for a few more hours or so Is it an order he's going to lose his powers we have to wear. We're not going to

" hey guys or Brandon or something he said that he had he's on his way and he was talking to me He said he goes b betrayed us like he's going to kill us all he's Sentinel gessica a dilated eyes and was going to end up directly for here that's why that Thurs doing here so that way he can protect us but he won't be able to go more evil or he said before you guys knew it we're all going to die he said"

" **Ichigo Kurosaki and the greatest being in the universe now I shall destroy everything at and almost anything at all, this would be mine and no one else shall stop me. this little marble grants me my wish already I was none of you were here and I was in my own space even you no one shall be my friends I will be I will be there by myself I hate you all you all to die and I don't care goodbye" snap and break the marble Everybody in the universe gone by him he's just floating there and empty white space just nothing to do you made a mistake now he wanted to talk to somebody anybody oh crap Translate us has to have a damn he wanted to nobody but you didn't know damn well that' this is going to be a pain in the butt**

 _ **No more bleach universe as all of the Gods in the reality room or freaking out**_

 **In the present in the reality room there is our meeting going down between narges only universe that stuff so how surviving the dark or it's taking over all the other universes in the world see there's a reason why you and it wasn't because Was in his right mind because something told him that he wanted power and it just what happened to his mom and everything but haven't been in there nothing him now so the guys were working overtime this time but the gods from dark is barely responding she couldn't find anything then she found it could mean anything but they're not taking anything for it is the cause of this meeting is that little thing is headed straight for an artist verse and it's in between the reality and they're so it's on Main characters in stuff oh by the way some of the course dark spots and people will be in here so have fun with that all right.**

are 13 Dragon Clans that work with the fire d Dragon King shortly after that Igneel,queen of dragons. Tatsuki, chad, inoe,afro man, Rukia,renji, kenpachi, head captain Yamamoto, Squad 6, squad 4, basically the whole fight was there for some reason All that we can also don't worry the worthy ones are there alive and you want them in as a summon in the contract so that way they can contact with the Shinigami and keep in contact with Call is also going to be a Elemental Dragon Clans on there it's going to be in one big giant hole in ones and put your name on there is only two slots Why is everybody that's in this meeting okay got it good All of the other games are there to help igneel. Where is happening I really wish you was thinking of me ' I could have I could have saved him instead of him'.She's out of her thoughts when she saw a lot of more power than this room in the right on she felt like an ant her goal in front of her but the one on top I still had a gravity hammer with all of them and everything is just like this guy was God and everything.

" **All right guys I am the god of all of you call me in the god of God I am the god of every verse I created everything here but as you see someone has been seeping into my Realm and stealing my power and my fortune and my face and all my glory I've been pissed I've been angry since I can't stop this thing we getting on my last nerve and I want all of you to listen to me Can I see you better listen to me you little son of a cracker out by slap your hand and put it back on your head and bring you back to work as well I'm angry"**

 **he nodded and listen he would be at your boy no messing around about sorry**

" **good I'm very very mad somebody broke broke into ichigo's heart made him turn into a dark and evil entity yes you saw it thing Draco Out of the Shadows you can come out now Draco"**

" **Brandon is my name Why you calling me Draco I got it. I'm just asking some questions no mean no Dishonored"**

" **We do have some of those What store has faith in me I remember when you were still alive kid But anyways as I was saying your name is now Google because you're going to Naruto universe Your his twin and you're going to have red streaks in your eyes when you get there okay I don't want any questions I don't want any schools I don't want nothing out of your mouth for a yes sir"**

" **Yes sir thank you"**

" **Shinigami and Goddess of Life Would you please come here for a moment"**

 **yes sir Set in unison I want to talk to the Soul Reapers and bring and tell them what they're going to do I want you to go to igneel and the other plans of his dragons and and tell them what they're doing all right"**

 **got it sir**

' **Man I should have done this years ago. A lot more done quicker'**

" **you are going to be born on this day"**

 **They the bag out of reality I have someone that needs your immediate attention it's called paperwork Damn paperwork I wish I could have a pre control for that but no gods are not supposed to cheat on paperwork asked her to humans job I just heard a million offers on the planet they're going to suffer one day no more shower faucets**


End file.
